User talk:Lao Zha Bao
__TOC__ Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Lao Zha Bao! Hi there! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, the free online encyclopedia all about Club Penguin! We hope you enjoy your stay here. If you want to discuss improvements to a page, use its . A talk page is the discussion section for the page it is about. User's have their own talk pages so that different people can message them. The page you are on now is your talk page, which will be used to receive messages. Whenever you make a comment on a talk page, be sure to sign your post with your signature. You can do this by typing 4 tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. There is also IRC, where you can also talk about the wiki (for help, or for general discussion about it) or socializing, like a talk page, but in real time. All users have their very own user page. User pages are pages in which the user, who owns the page, can describe themselves. Feel free to fill out with information about yourself, and anything else you would like to say. A few users called Administrators have extra tools to maintain the wiki. They have special abilities such as blocking users, deleting pages, reverting edits, and a few others. Administrators' names will normally show in green. A list of Administrators can be found here. If an admin asks you to stop doing something, it is best to respect their request and do as you are told. Sometimes not listening to them in cases where you are breaking our policy may result in a block. Before you begin editing, we also kindly ask you to read our policy first, to avoid any blocks and to be aware of our rules. Editing is the act of changing a page, adding information onto it. Your knowledge of the game is the prime reason why we are a large website. Pages are divided into many namespaces, ranging from our article mainspace (about Club Penguin) to userspace (about you and the users) to projectspace (about the wiki itself). Articles are our most important pages that are informative and have information on different things on Club Penguin. An example of an article would be the Coffee Shop page. To edit a page, click the "Edit this page" button on the top of the page. Please note that this wiki is not a forum, but we do have a forum that can be used to simply chat, talk about wiki issues or project new ideas! If you make a mistake while editing, do not stress! Just go to the bottom of the article and click "Report a problem on this page". Just explain what happened. If you intentionally mess up a page, you will be from editing, per our policy. There are many more advanced things that you will learn as you go on. However, it is imperative that you check out our Manual of Style. If you are not aware of the rules in the Manual of Style and Policy, you may be blocked, and it will not be our fault that you were not informed. Therefore, it is very important you go through the manual of style. You should read What the Club Penguin Wiki is not. For further help when editing wikis, be sure to visit . You can also modify some of your account settings such as a custom signature at your . If you want to learn how to make a cool signature, click here! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We are looking forward to working with you! __TOC__ -- Seahorseruler (Talk) 09:46, July 15, 2010 Hi! Hi! Welcome to the wiki. Im Slidey5555, a user here. If you have any questions about the wiki, ask me. I hope we can be friends! Slidey5555 Welcome to the CP Wiki Welcome to the club penguin wiki , i hope you can be freinds . Im not admin but have done at least 500 edits . Signed By . Happy65. My 1st Created Wiki Below http://www.englandplayerwiki wiki.com England Player Wiki Oh. I Forgot My Website Adress . Well its england player wiki to search for Hello. First off, should you leave me a message, make sure it '''makes sense. Second off, you need to make a new heading when you leave a new message. Lastly, you need to leave a signature so it's easier for me to know who left the message. Have a nice day. Russian OneTalk Page 20:10, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Blue Pennant It's not what sounds better. It is what the Stamp Book says. The Stamp Book says Pennant. --Upgrader 17:24, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Privacy Policy The mentioning of your full name is against the Privacy Policy, and I have removed them from the wiki. Continuing this may result in blocks, as suggested by the policy. --LordMaster96 Talk 13:46, September 20, 2010 (UTC) re. new wiki :To admin, i have a question to ask. Is it okay to import my stuff from cp wiki from wikia? Or you will import later? We will import everything. :I hope it okay to make this account at this time too :/ wait? Do you automatically make account from wikia cp import into here? It is okay to make your account. We are sorry, but we cannot automatically make Wikia accounts be on this wiki. Frozen Wind 17:58, October 31, 2010 (UTC) freind hey wana be freindsTRACOTAPER!!! 16:37, April 25, 2011 (UTC)